Lovely Lil' Darling
by v.victory
Summary: During a mission, Hinata gets turned into a 5-year old girl. Now Naruto journey's to Suna to ask for Gaara's help who is secretly plotting to get Hinata to marry him once she turns back to normal! XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Gaara looked out the window as the sun sets. His eyes were glazed as he stared out at the city that had feared him, and yet accepted him now with open arms. Of course, there was still who doubted the decision of making him Kazekage, but right now, Gaara only thought about trying to change their minds for the better. He will not let them down.

He scowled unconsciously, of course, not letting them down meant he had to find a wife soon. The council was concerned that his age had been a serious point of observation. Most people believed he was too young for the job of Kazekage. He was too _inexperienced, _too _immature. _

The council thought it best if he was to find a wife soon. They probably thought it was the wisest thing to do to let the _immature _issue die out. Of course, it could also stray to the point where people would think him immature and unwise.

But Gaara did somehow agree with the inexperienced part. He was indeed young and there were a lot of things he had yet to find out. Most than the average person does. So he did not question the council's decision.

Now as he stared directly into the sun's setting rays, he wondered if ever he was going to find a wife to call his.

--

Naruto stared at confusion at the figure before him.

It had blue hair, wide lavender-tinted eyes, and a blush that covered half of her face.

And it looks like Hinata.

Well, duh.

But was it Hinata, he was not sure.

Because the person staring up at him right now was a child. A cute 5-year old looking child.

Two pairs of eyes blinked at each other; one a pair of beautiful baby blue eyes, the other lavender-tinted ones. They were quite the opposite, but both had the same emotion glazed upon them. Confusion.

At last, Naruto dared to break the silence. He inched forward cautiously, "H-hinata..?" he asked, this time, he was the one stuttering. He never expected that the little girl in front of him would suddenly reach out to him and cling unto his neck; her plush little face squishing his cheek.

"Naru-chaan!!" she cried happily. Her arms were tightly wound around his neck, but not tight enough to strangle him and her legs were wrapped around his torso.

If she was 17, as she should have been, that would have been an interesting situation. But she was not. Instead, she was in a five-year old body, with five-year old characteristics. At least she didn't forget anything. She was just younger. Way younger.

"Ne, Naru-chan? Daijobu?" she asked as she glanced at his concerned expression. Naruto grabbed a hold of her waist and set her down gently. She was only barely taller from the hem of his pants. "Hinata-chan?" he asked again. "Is that really you?"

The child in question pouted and crossed her arms. "Naru-chaaan!!" she whined. Naruto smiled a little. Even though she was different, she was still Hinata. And still as cute as always.

"Hinata-chan…" he said and he lifted her up again. "Why are you like that?" Even though he was still freaking out inside, he stayed calm, as he knew kids would rather have. Hinata tilted her head at him, "Why am I like what?" she asked.

Naruto nodded at her, "Like that." He said, "You're tiny, and little, and small…" he said, stating his observations. For a five year old, Hinata was smarter than him, "Naru-chan, that's all the same thing." She giggled.

Naruto shrugged. "Ne, Hina-chan…. You didn't answer my question."

Hinata pouted again before she started thinking, with a loud _a-ha!_ , she raised her arms and stated. "I don't know!" Naruto sighed indifferently at the little girl before thinking of a reason himself. And there, on the ground, he saw an open water canteen and dropped Hinata in an instant.

"Hinata!" he exclaimed, taking in the water bottle and staring at it in horror. "Did you drink this?!" Hinata sat cross-legged on the floor, something she would have never done if she was in the right mind and pondered on it. And with a grin, she nodded at him. Naruto noticed she was missing a tooth and wondered if she was missing a tooth before.

Naruto scowled before stuffing it in his bag. "Hinata, I thought I told you not to touch this." He said, remembering how he specifically told the seventeen year old Hinata to never touch the canteen because it contained the potion they had to steal from the evil landlord guy to stop him from being immortal.

Hinata whined and glared at him cutely, "No you didn't Naru-chan!!" she yelled. She angrily pointed out another canteen towards her right. "You told me to not touch that one!" Naruto came over and picked it up and noticed his chicken hand writing on it that said; **Do not Touch.**

Naruto gulped. Okay, maybe he did say that. Tsunade would have his head for this.

He turned to look at Hinata and smiled sheepishly at him. "I guess I did, huh?" he said. Hinata smiled at him and then suddenly, she was at his face. "Ne, Naru-chan? Aren't we going home yet?" Naruto smiled and scratched his cheek. He was just thinking about the same thing. But then, Neji's face popped up. Then there was Tsunade, Hiashi, Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru would probably tear him to bits. Sakura would never let his incompetence down and Ino would start comparing him with all the other guys.

It would be torture. So with a smile, he carried Hinata and told her, "Nope. Hinata-chan, we're going on a little trip.

We are going to Suna." But then noticing her clothes were, well, too big for her, he said, "But maybe we should get you dressed first."

--

I know I should seriously start working on Crossdressing, but my brain's all whacked right now. But as a birthday present to Hinata-chan, I shall present to you this new story!! Happy birthday Hina-chan!

Reviews will be highly appreciated. =3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Gaara was meditating on the roof, his mind racing to find the perfect bride. He was going through all the female populace of Suna, but he couldn't find anyone for him. Maybe Matsuri would have been a good wife if she wasn't already married off.

With a sigh, he started going through the Konohagakure populace. After all, they might be willing to help. He scowled as he pictured them mentally. They were all too loud and annoying; he'd die before they gave him any children. But just as he was about to give up, another picture made its way to his head. It was of a beautiful blue-haired goddess.

He smiled a little. How could he forget the ever lovely Hyuuga Hinata? She was perfect.

In triumph, he opened his eyes and stood up. Yes, Hinata would be the perfect bride for him. Loving, smart, quiet, reserved, kind, gentle, and quite attractive. Yes. One day, Hyuuga Hinata would be his. Now, all he has to do is to think of was how.

As he was drowning in his thoughts, an ANBU appeared beside him. "Kazekage-sama…" he said with a bow, Gaara nodded in acknowledgement. "It appears, a few shinobi from Konohagakure has come. This sparked Gaara's interest. "And who might these be?" he asked, his voice in its usual monotone.

"Uzumaki Naruto, and… Hyuuga Hinata."

Gaara grinned, although it looked more like a killer smile –you know, killer, like vicious murderous smile; not the ooh you're so hot smile-- on his face.

"Let them in, and tell them to meet me in my office."

--

Naruto sat uneasily on the couch as he waited for Gaara to come. Hinata on the other hand was busy running around the room, looking at everything speculatively with the interest only a five year old could possess.

"Hinata-chan, why don't you sit down here…" he said, patting the seat beside him, trying to get Hinata to stay still. Hinata stuck her tongue out at him. "Nyaa, Naru-chan, I dun wanna!!" she then proceeded to go through Gaara's papers.

With a sigh, Naruto stood up, ready to grab Hinata. But when he did so, she squirmed and thrashed in his arms until she managed to kick his face and fell on the desk, scattering all the papers and the pens all rolled to the floor.

An ink bottle was also conveniently open there and she managed to push it off the edge and it dropped to the floor with a crash. Naruto, in his surprise, dropped Hinata who scrambled up the bookcases and it began to shake. Hinata managed to get away just in time before the books, and the cabinet fell on top of her. Of course, the room was more of a mess than before. Naruto managed to get back to his senses and tried to catch Hinata, but Hinata was getting through small places, thus Naruto usually got stuck and dropped things to the floor.

The room was a mess. That was the only way to say it.

In the end, Hinata managed to trip on the telephone wire and Naruto grabbed her by the waist and raised her up to the air, a loud joyful squeal ensued, "Gotcha!" Naruto exclaimed as he proceeded to tickle the child.

"Ahem."

Naruto turned to find Gaara eyeing them curiously. He scratched his head sheepishly as he looked at Gaara. "Uh… Gaara, sorry for the mess." Gaara scanned the room and narrowed his eyes. But he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let Naruto see a smile on his face. "It's okay Naruto." He said, although on the inside he was counting how much the damage would cost him.

"What brings you here?"

Naruto proceeded to scratch the back of his head, and laughed nervously. "Uh… well, I kinda need your help." He said. Gaara raised an imaginary eyebrow. "What kind of help?" he asked, "It's about Hinata."

Gaara's ears were instantly perked. Hinata? His Hinata? His precious, soon-to-be bride? That Hinata?

He remembered that the ANBU told him Naruto _and _Hinata were there. He looked around, "Naruto, where exactly _is _Hinata?" then out of nowhere, he was hit by the head by his own telephone. He angrily looked at the person who threw it and noticed it was a kid with short hair and lavender-tinted eyes. Her whole face was red from anger or fright and she glared at him.

"Bad scary-looking monster!!" she yelled at him as she grabbed more things from the floor that she flung at him. Gaara glared at the kid and his sand was already starting up. She was a kid, but his patience was running short since she kept yelling _teme, baka, bakemono, etc. _She even cursed him!! What kind of kid knows that kind of language?! When he was about to lash out at her, Naruto stopped him. "Gaara, no!" he called out.

Gaara glared at him in turn, "Don't you see she wants to destroy me? The brat!" he snapped. Naruto pleaded to him, "Gaara, she's just a child." Naruto then approached the brat, trying to calm her down.

"Come on, he's not gonna hurt you. Come on Hinata."

The kid then reluctantly dropped the paperweight she was holding and let Naruto carry her. Gaara looked at them, "Naruto, did you just call that devil spawn, Hinata??" he asked. Naruto smiled at him as he swung Hinata in his arms. The kid, Hinata, continued to glare at him.

"Um… Gaara, I'd like you to meet Hinata. This is the problem I was talking about."

Hinata whacked Naruto on the head, "I'm no problem!!" she screeched. Gaara watched in an expression I could not decipher.

"You've got to be kidding."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

"And that was what happened." Naruto told him as they sat at the dining room comfortably. Gaara and Naruto sat side by side facing each other as they talked, Hinata on the other hand was running around the room throwing precious pieces of china on the walls or at Gaara. Gaara wondered just how it was possible that this little brat could be his sweet Hinata.

Gaara opened his mouth but Naruto was already out of his chair, trying to get Hinata down from the chandelier. She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come get me Naru-chaaaan!" she squealed and used the chandelier as some sort of swing a she swung back and forth with Naruto panicking below her. "Aahh! Hinata-chan! Get down from there! You might get hurt!"

Hinata merely laughed as she continued to swing on the chandelier. Her laughter died down however when a flurry of sand swept her off her feet (a/n: oohhh! So romantic! Haha!). Before her feet could touch the ground, a hand had grabbed her by the collar.

"Brat. Stop destroying my house." Hinata stared up at the cool green eyes of Gaara before screaming her little lungs off. "Aaaaahh!" she screamed and thrashed around Gaara's hold. Gaara twitched, "Naruto, are you sure that this devil spawn is Hinata." He asked, he was finding it hard to believe that this screeching child could be his future-bride.

Naruto was at his side and pulling Hinata away from him. She immediately latched herself on Naruto and buried her head in his chest, giving Gaara glares once in awhile. He scoffed, if even the great Uchiha Sasuke's glares did not scare him, how could a little girl's scare him?

"She really is Hinata…" Naruto told him as he rubbed comforting circles on her back. "Come on, just look at her, you'd know he's Hinata." Gaara rolled his eyes. Yes, she definitely did look like Hinata, but he always pictured Hinata to be sweet, caring, and shy even as a child.

Naruto then proceeded to walk out the dining room where Gaara grabbed him by the arm. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Upstairs to the guest room. Hinata seems kind of sleepy." He said gesturing to Hinata who laid her head on Naruto's shoulder, her face still scrunched up and red from crying.

"You don't mind do you?" Naruto inquired. Gaara shrugged, "Just make sure the Hyuuga pay for whatever she breaks." Naruto grinned before walking out.

Gaara sighed before following out and headed back for his office. He passed by Temari who he tapped in the shoulder and told her that the dining room needed cleaning up next. She scowled at him before scurrying off to find another group of maids.

He entered his office and was not surprised to find it cleaned up. Even the ink that he was sure soaked most of the carpet was not visible. He'll have to make-sure to give the house-cleaner's a raise.

He dropped down to his chair and ran a hand through his hair. Now what was he to do? His future-brat, I mean bride, wasn't anything like he expected. Of course, he hoped that she'd turn back to her old sweet self when they find a cure.

Yes, find a cure. They have to find a cure; because Gaara was already dead set on making Hinata his wife, even if she was a brat. By the time they get married, she'd be finally playing the submissive future house-wife she was born to play.

"Kazekage-sama… It seems more Konohagakure ninjas have arrived." Gaara nodded and told him to bring him to his office, but he was certainly surprised to have more Konohagakure nins in Suna. Naruto had told him nothing about contacting reinforcemtns or something.

Naruto watched the young Hinata sleep, her little chest heaving up and down. With the way he was staring at her like that, anyone who would've walked in might have thought he was a pedophile. In actuality though, he was just watching her chest move up and down in case she stops breathing. He has no experience with children and he was nervous that Hinata might accidentally die from drinking that weird potion. Why did that evil lord daimyo guy have to create a potion anyway? They're not witches or wizards! They were ninjas! And ninjas didn't use potions! They used jutsus! Stupid evil lord daimyo guy. If only he used a jutsu instead of a potion, Naruto could've just kicked his butt and be done with it! But _nooooooooooo,_ he had to use a potion without thinking of the consequences that someone else besides himself would drink it!

He sighed, inwardly convincing himself that Hinata would not stop breathing if he looked away. He stood up and walked towards the balcony that was overlooking the whole city. He even had a nice view of the entrance. See? There's Kankurou flirting with one of the ANBU on guard, Baki who was currently glaring at Kankurou for slacking off, and Temari who was having a seemingly nice conversation with Shikamaru. And look! It's a pretty desert flower!

Wait, replay: … and Temari who was having a seemingly nice conversation with Shikamaru…

Naruto's eyes widened and if he was currently drinking something, he would have spit it out. He glanced around and found that he was also with Kiba and Neji. Oh great! He could've handled it of it was only Shikamaru, but he had to have the two that was most likely to murder him!

He walked back the room quickly and shook Hinata awake, completely ignoring her moans of discomfort.

"Come on Hinata-chan… we have to leave and go hide for awhile." He whispered as he picked Hinata up who was still trying to get the sleep out of her eyes. "Hide?" she asked sleepily and yawning after. Naruto nodded vigorously and stepped out the room, quickly looking for an escape route.

"Yes. We're going to hide from the big scary monsters that are going to try Naru-chan." He wasn't lying about this of course. Kiba and Neji are going to have his head if they even get one look at Hinata. He knew he should just come clean for Hinata's sake, but he still dreams of becoming Hokage! He shook his head, never mind becoming Hokage! He still wants to live thank you very much.

Hinata agreed completely with Naruto's idea, because when the word _monster _was uttered, the first thing that came to mind was Gaara. She could see him looming above them with a crazed psychotic grin on his face while it rained blood and rain. See what kind of trauma Gaara planted in her brain, even with her memories all jumbled up and re-arranged to create the five-year old self she was now, she could still remembering the scary show that Gaara had put on during her first chuunin exam.

She clutched tightly at Naruto's jacket as he jumped out an open window to take cover at the unfamiliar streets of Suna.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

The door to his office opened and in came Shikamaru, Kiba (followed by Akamaru of course, they can do nothing to separate them), and Neji. Kankurou and Temari soon came after. Gaara scrutinized them before turning back on his papers.

"Your visit is unexpected." He states. Although he couldn't see it, he knew Shikamaru would've shrugged. "We just came here to stop by. We finished a mission nearby and wondered if we could spend the night here before going back to Konoha."

Gaara lifted his gaze ad glared at the strategist. Since when did his home become a motel of sorts for the travelling Konohagakure nins? But either way, he was indebted to them and they were ally villages. He couldn't say no. Beside, his eyes strayed towards the Hyuuga who was looking away with his arms crossed, this would be the perfect opportunity to break to the Hyuuga that he was planning to marry their heiress.

"Fine." He said, almost sounding like a child. He leaned back on his chair and told Kankurou and Temari to bring them to some guest rooms. Before they could leave however, Kankurou poked his head back in, "Hey Gaara, aren't Naruto and Hinata here as well?" he asked. This caused the other four to turn back around.

"Hinata and Naruto? They went on a mission here?" Kiba asked scrunching up his nose. He was worried for Hinata's sake, considering that whenever Naruto was anywhere near her, she'd faint. The rest of Team 8 had never really gotten the hang of getting Hinata back up. Akamaru barked at him and he nodded. He should know better than to doubt Hinata. She was a shinobi after all, she does what is asked of her. Even if it meant teaming up with Naruto. She would have probably been hyperventilating on the inside though.

He took a quick sniff of the room and nodded, "Yup. Hinata and Naruto were definitely here." Akamaru barked. "You're right Akamaru… Hinata's scent does seem a bit different."

Neji looked around the place with his Byakugan, "They might have been here, but not anymore. I can't find their chakra signature anywhere." He turned his Byakugan off before glaring at nothing… maybe a picture of Naruto inside his head.

Gaara wondered if they knew about Hinata's situation.

"What situation?" Shikamaru asked him and the other two paused their mutterings and worries to look at them. As though knowing what Gaara was going to say next, Shikamaru shook his head. "You said it out loud." Gaara was dumbfounded, when had he started becoming so careless?

"You said that out loud too."

Gaara decided to just ignore him and just focused on the question he was given. He cleared his throat before leaning on his desk, "Hyuuga Hinata came here as a child."

Neji scrunched up his face, "I don't know how that connects with the current situation. And I am sure that Hinata-sama never set foot here on Suna until she was thirteen." Gaara stared at him before continuing. "I mean, Hyuuga Hinata came here in the form as a child. Apparently, they had encountered a _problem _in their mission and came here to ask for help."

The three Konoha nins looked at him curiously, "Hinata's a child?" Shikamaru asked raising an eyebrow at the Kazekage. "Like a little kid?" Kiba bent down and opened up his arms to a certain height, as though it might emphasize his point.

Gaara nodded. "A little brat."

Neji suppressed the urge to strangle Gaara (since he knew was still somehow insulting Hinata even though he wasn't really fully aware of the situation) and instead just interrogated him further.

"What do you mean?"

Gaara sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, " I mean… Hinata Hyuuga is currently a 5-year old who intends to drive me mad and destroy my house." Kiba grinned, "So you mean Hinata was the one who messed up the kitchen? We were wondering what the hell happened there." Remember the raise he was supposed to give the house-cleaners? Well, they could just forget it."

Neji had dropped down on the floor with a horrified look on his face.

"That is not Hinata-sama!" he declared. Everyone raised an eyebrow at him (except for Gaara who didn't have eyebrow to begin with. Neji continued, "Hinata-sama is a sweet girl. Even as a child, she was already the lady that she is today."

Gaara scoffed. He would have found that easy to believe if not for the fact that he did just witness Hinata being a brat.

"Look." He told them, "You can doubt it all you want, but don't you think it'd be better if you check first?" Neji scowled but nodded nonetheless. He couldn't deny the fact that Kiba did say he had Hinata's scent.

Kiba gave Akamaru a pat on the head, "Go Akamaru!" he exclaimed, the dog barked and Kiba smiled and pressed his face on his dog's fur. Everyone made a face at the sheer creepiness of him talking (and understanding) and being so affectionate to his dog. After Akamaru ran off, Kiba followed soon after, and one by one, they left the office to go on search for Hinata.

As they leapt through rooftops, Gaara used his sand to keep up with Neji. He stood there with his mobile sand keeping him balanced.

"By the way Hyuuga." He stated. They didn't bother looking at each other. Neji just _hn-ed _in typical pretty boy way. And since Gaara was also fluent in that language, he knew Neji meant for him to continue.

"I'm going to marry Hyuuga Hinata." He said and went off. Neji suddenly stopped in mid-leap and was now falling to the ground with a loud, _"Whaaaaat?"_


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto managed to hide in an abandoned building deeper inside the city. He held Hinata close to him, not letting her down for a second as he kept a lookout. He had totally forgotten to inform Gaara not to tell anyone about the fact he had shrunk Hinata.

It was getting dark out and still, there was no signs of anyone after them. Naruto was full of himself knowing he found a good hiding place, but he didn't dare let his guard down unless they pop out out of nowhere.

A yawn captured his attention though and he looked at the bundle in his arms and found Hinata gazing up at him with a drowsy look on her face. She yawned again and she sleepily rubbed at her eyes, willing herself to stay awake. Naruto blushed at the cuteness of it all.

He glanced back at the empty streets of Suna before he set his attention back on the toddler. Smiling, he walked down the steps and sat down on a dusty pillow. He supposed somebody used to live here, considering the dusty furniture lying around, but it didn't look like they'd be coming home anytime soon… if they ever do come back that is.

Naruto placed HInata on his lap and looked straight at her, "Ne, Hinata-chan… are you sleepy?"

Hinata looked at him with half-lidded eyes and nodded. Naruto smiled and set her down on the ground. He then removed his jacket and spread it on the ground. He took the dusty pillow and shook off all the dust. He then carried Hinata over to the makeshift bed.

"There, all better?" he asked as Hinata's eyes started to close.

"Mhm-mh." She said. Naruto looked outside the window and saw the stars twinkling brightly. He supposed he could rest for a little while.

He lay down with Hinata and his eyes widened slightly when Hinata snuggled closer to him. He smiled and he wrapped his arms around the small waist.

"Good night Hinata." He whispered. He was about to close his eyes when he felt a pair of lips over his own.

"Goodnight Naru…" Hinata replied, lying back down and snuggling closer to the warmth Naruto possessed. "I love you…" a yawn escaped her lips and in a moment, she was asleep.

The blond felt his lips tingle and he looked down at the slumbering toddler.

Hinata's face filled his mind; the normal, non-toddler Hinata; and he wondered whether or not HInata really did like him. Although this Hinata was a five year old, she still retained some of the memories of her older self.

He recalled the fact all those times that Hinata came up to him, twiddling her fingers then playing with the hem of hers shirt. She always had looked at the ground as she talked to him. Her face was usually as red as a tomato.

Naruto turned around and hit his head with the palm of his hand. He should've known that Hinata liked him. I mean, she showed all the signs. He turned to look at Hinata over his shoulder, who was now sucking on her thumb, and thought how he could've missed it all.

He supposed it was because he was so used with how everyone else showed their affection. All the girls who he managed to observe when they were younger, well, they all showed their affection by being straight-forward. They all crowded around Sasuke and exclaim their affections for him. And it wasn't like he knew how to act around girls.

But as he studied it carefully, he thought that Hinata wasn't like the other girls. She has always been shy so he should've realized that she would have a more meek and quiet approach. He felt like an idiot.

Sighing, he gently turned around and snaked his hand behind Hinata's head. He pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead, silently apologizing the fact that he didn't realize it sooner.

As he fell asleep, the only thought that came to mind was the fact that he was still unsure whether or not he felt the same way.

As soon as his eyes closed, a loud bang made itself known as it echoed throughout the room. Naruto sat up, accidentally bringing Hinata in for the ride. The toddler fell forward from the force of Naruto's push and she hit her head on the ground with a loud _thunk._

"Hinata-sama!" a familiar voice yelled and Naruto whirled around to find Gaara and the others by the doorway. With the way Neji was posed in front of the doorway, it seems as if he was the one who slammed the door open.

Neji ran forward, helping Hinata up and checking to see if she was hurt anywhere. Other than the reddish bump on her forehead, she seemed fine. She wasn't even complaining about the time, and it must've hurt judging the size of the bump.

"Nej-nii!" Hinata exclaimed when she finally registered who she was. She flung herself to him and wrapped her chubby little arms around him. Neji, who was completely shocked at her sudden outburst, stood frozen.

"Neji-nii! Neji-nii! Neji-nii!" she kept yelling as she kept jumping on his lap, trying to get his attention. Neji finally shook himself from his reverie and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her slightly as a panicked look appeared on his face.

"Hinata-sama?"

Hinata grinned at him and stuck her tongue out at him. Neji froze once again. Gaara snickered from the background.

Seeing as her cousin was completely unresponsive, she turned her head to find Kiba throttling Naruto. The sight of Hinata shocked him. Gaara did tell them, but he didn't really dwell upon it. But seeing Hinata suddenly drove some sense into him. Unlike Neji though, he pounced on Naruto and was demanding what the hell he did to Hinata.

Angry, Little Hinata stomped towards Kiba and smacked his hand. It hurt. Like. Hell.

Kiba yelled and backed away. He immediately stuck his stinging hand to his mouth and automatically glared at the person who dared smack him. He was completely taken aback when he saw Hinata with her hands on her hips and a glare on her face. She wagged her finger at him and said, "No Kiba-kun! No hurt Naru-chan!"

"Hina…" Kiba started, "Hinata-chan..?" Hinata frowned at him and looked back at Naruto who was unconscious on the floor. "Naru-chan..!" she whined, trying to wake him up, but to no avail. Wow. Kiba probably didn't notice how tight his grip was.

Shikamaru sighed at the troublesome sight in front of him. Neji was still frozen in place. Kiba was staring at Hinata dumbfounded. Naruto was sprawled unconscious on the ground. And Hinata? Well, let's just say she spotted the familiar head of red hair and was currently chucking random stuff at Gaara while yelling _Bakemono _from time to time.

He walked out to the streets, found a fruit stand. He took out a coin and put it on the counter and proceeded to look around for a paper bag. Having found one, he turned back and saw that nothing had changed since he left. Neji was _still_ frozen in place. Kiba was _still_ staring at Hinata dumbfounded. Naruto was _still _sprawled unconscious on the ground. And Hinata? Well, let's just say she was _still _currently chucking random stuff at Gaara while yelling _Bakemono _from time to time.

Rubbing at his temples, Shikamaru sighed again. He walked up to Gaara, who was working very hard to control his temper. You could actually hear his teeth grinding.

With one quick move, he placed the paper bag over Gaara's head and it was like a spell was broken.

Hinata looked confused. She dropped the pillow she was about to launch and walked forward. She stared up at Gaara, who had gone very still when the world turned black around him, and she… well, she pouted.

She poked Gaara on the legs and when she received no response, she started to cry. Neji woke up from his reverie and Kiba and Naruto were up on their legs in an instant.

They all huddled around her and tried to get her to stop by making funny faces and weird gurgling noises.

Shikamaru was starting to think he may be the only rational one there. There was Gaara, but how can you take him seriously with a paper bag over his head?

Looking around, he saw an old, worn-out teddy-bear. Shrugging, he made a grab for it and gave to Hinata who immediately calmed down. Everyone eyed Shikamaru with admiration. The brunette, pineapple-headed genius shuddered. They were all beginning to creep him out.

"Okay, first things first. We have to get back to the Kazekage tower and think about how to bring Hinata back to her original form."

Shikamaru watched the 4 other guys nod their heads simultaneously. He cleared his throat. It really was creepy.

"Well, Gaara. You lead."

The Kazekage nodded and removed the paper bag. Hinata screamed and threw the bear and hit Gaara square on the nose.

Shikamaru sighed _again. _How many times has it been? I lost count.

"I think it would be best if I lead." He watched Hinata scramble around the room to look for things to hit Gaara with, "And Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"I suggest you put the bag back on."

"Hn."

* * *

_I'm alive! Wow. That was a long break. I didn't even bother putting Hiatus in. Ah well. I'm back and that's all there is to it. So, after **Crossdressing **I thought that before I write anymore new stories ('cause I still got something up my sleeves), I should finish this first. Having to work with two ongoing stories is hard for me... with this poor abandoned story as an example 'cause I published it in the middle of Crossdressing. So there. I'm determined!_

_Hope you guys like this!_


	6. Chapter 6

Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji sat around the Kazekage room as a young gypsy stood before them. Kiba and Akamaru had taken Hinata with them to buy some ice cream. Ever since she saw the closed shop the night before, she had been asking for ice cream during every waking moment. Also, they wanted her out of the house, or tower, as they talked to the woman in front of them.

"A pleasure it is to be in the presence of our beloved Kazekage. I was honestly surprised that you had asked for me personally." She said as she made herself comfortable on the chair that was brought in. Once she sat down, she threw a pointed gaze at the redhead, "What do you want?"

Gaara laced his fingers together as he leaned forward. "There were rumors going around that you have information on a potion that renders the drinker immortal."

Her gaze narrowed at him and she said, "Why would you want to know about something like that?" Gaara leaned back on his chair, "That's private information. Just tell us what you know."

Her eyes, ice-cold blue, swept over them and with a grunt, she swung her legs over the arms of the chair and leaned her head back on the other arm, her long hair reaching to the floor.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

She lifted her head back to look at him and sighed, "Well, for one thing. I heard that it had been in the possession of a Daimyo who lived not very far from here. But apparently, someone had managed to steal it."

"We know that!" Naruto piped, his expression a little too happy for everyone's liking. She threw him a glare and he immediately shut up again.

"As you already know, the potion renders the drinker immortal, but that part isn't exactly true. It simply stops the person from aging. Or at least, make them younger than they are if taken in large doses."

Shikamaru leaned back on his chair, "Does it do anything to one's memory?" He was thinking about how Hinata didn't really seem like herself, and from what Neji said, she was never like this when she was a child as well.

The gypsy shook her head. "As far as I know, it doesn't alter any of the memories. But I do believe that it might make the drinker more assertive of what he or she really wants."

Naruto flushed at the memory of Hinata kissing him on the lips and saying that she loves him. Neji caught this and glared at him.

Before he could come over and strangle the blond, Shikamaru cut in with another question, "How does it make them stop aging?" he asked, quite interested. If he didn't have a mission before, he would have taken an interest in this one.

"It's quite potent really. If you put even a single drop on a canteen of water, it's enough to stop you age for a year, more or less."

The four boys in the room all looked at each other.

"What if you drank the whole thing?"

They were surprised as she laughed suddenly, "You would have disappeared from existence unless of course that person was about a hundred years old."

Gaara, Neji, and Shikamaru all turned to Naruto and he scratched his cheek as he tried to think.

"I think she spilt some before she drank all of it."

The gypsy raised an eyebrow at them before looking away, "I suppose I have no reason to go looking for it then."

"Why would you want to look for it?" Neji asked suddenly.

She laughed and gave him a smirk, "What kind of girl wouldn't want to stay beautiful for the rest of her life?" she asked. Without speaking, they all knew they were thinking of the same person that defies her logic.

"Is there a cure?" Gaara finally asked.

"Of course there is. You see, the potion in itself came from the sap of a flower in the forests down south. The cure could be found there as well. The flower that was used is extinct, but I'm sure a cure might still be around."

"Forests?" Naruto asked, "I thought the wind country was only deserts and stuff."

Gaara turned to him to explain, "Huge parts of the Wind Country are deserts, but there are places that have yet to be explored. The forests she mentioned are one of those and are basically farther south from here. Seeing that we have limited knowledge of that area, no one really thought of putting it in the map before."

The gypsy laughed then, "Well, you might not have explored there, but remember that my people came from the south before settling here."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at her, "What are you trying to say?"

She sat up then, placing her feet back on the ground. "My people and I could go and search it for you."

"What do you really want?"

She stared at him before turning her head away, "Is it so wrong to go back to the place where my ancestors came from." Everyone grew quiet before she turned to them and winked, "And it would be nice to gather some herbs that might be useful."

Gaara knew they were probably going to sell whatever useful herbs they might find in huge sums, but he'll turn a blind eye on it for now.

"That or you might want to look for that flower too." Naruto piped up.

She shook her head and gave him an irritated glare, "I already told you, that flower has been extinct long ago. Even before my ancestors came here, the last of the flower was taken. That potion was known to be the sap of that last flower. I assure you Kazekage-sama, I have no ulterior motives. I am merely offering my services."

After a few more minutes of negotiating, they decided that Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru (with Akamaru of course) would accompany the gypsies to the forests. Hinata would stay in the safety of Suna with Naruto to look after her since Gaara still scared her. No one wanted to bother any of the people in Suna and they thought that they should work on this themselves.

The four of them decided that it would be best if they kept this a secret to Konoha for now. Shikamaru made Naruto promise to tell the Hokage everything as soon as they come back to the village though.

"Well, it was a pleasure working with you. I suppose I'll see you in two days." As she sashayed towards the door, Shikamaru called out for her to stop.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

She gave them a wink and threw a kiss in their direction before saying, "Yoko."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata returned. Kiba decided to go sightseeing and Hinata didn't seem to mind a bit, especially since Kiba had bought her a lot of souvenirs. Neji gave him a pointed glare, "You shouldn't spoil her as a child!" he screeched, "It's bad for her!"

Kiba tried to defend himself, "What? You can't say no to that face!" he then pulled Hinata on his lap and she stared up at Neji with a grin. He looked away with a blush on his face and picked Hinata up.

"Well, regardless, Hinata-sama needs to sleep. A growing child shouldn't stay up so late, especially after an exhausting day." He wasn't surprised when Hinata hit him. He kind of got used to hit after being hit several times when he had fed her vegetables, tried to get her to take a bath, and when he had reprimanded her when she was swinging on the chandelier again.

As he struggled away, Kiba chuckled and said to no one in particular, "I think that gypsy girl forgot to mention that even though it wouldn't affect your memories, I think it also alters it to accommodate the body."

Shikamaru chucked and Kiba looked at him, "What?"

"I would have never thought something smart would come out that mouth of yours."

Kiba pouted and looked away, "Shut up."

"But I do think you're right."

Kiba grinned.

"Of course I'm right."

* * *

_Okay, I'll just explain a few things. As you can see, this chapter is simply a chapter where I could properly explain what the potion does. I know it has been confusing to say the least, especially since I keep Hinata so out of character, but yes, this is the explanation. What Kiba said is true as well. And if you must know, I didn't really plan on this since I never planned on making Hinata OOC. It just happened that way and I thought it was cute. Haha. Also, that Yoko character is obviously an OC, but she's not going to appear that much. Maybe twice in the near future but she wouldn't be doing anything at all. I wasn't even going to give her a name at first but I thought if they were going to work with her, they might as well know her name. _

_The real story starts in the next chapter! Watch out for it! Thanks to all those who reviewed and liked this story! Love you guys! You're the reason why I still continue this story! HUGS._


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata energetically waved goodbye to their companions as they readied themselves for their journey. It took awhile for all of them to be fully prepared to leave behind Hinata in her state. Kiba and Akamaru naturally loved kids so they had quickly become attached to 5-year old Hinata. But they knew that she had to go back to her original age so they had to shake the idea of keeping her like that away.

Neji spent most of his time telling both Naruto and Gaara both on how to take care of his cousin while he was away. Since she was 5, he had to make sure they both understood how to take care of a child. He told them to what foods Hinata were allergic to and what time she has to sleep and when to take her afternoon nap. He already has a routine ready since he used it himself while he watched over her the past few days, but _they _had to follow it as well.

Shikamaru, well, other than talking to Temari, he wasn't really doing anything except wait for the other two to finish with their business. The hardest part of it was trying to calm Hinata down when she found out they were going away without her. It took a long time before she understood that they would be coming back to get her.

As their friends were out of view, Naruto picked Hinata up who immediately snuggled in his arms and drifted off to sleep. The search group had left rather early and the sun was actually just about to rise, so it was no surprise that Hinata had fallen asleep again.

Naruto lit up at seeing her peaceful sleeping face. Ever since the other night where the other three had suddenly barged in their hiding spot, he hadn't had a single moment with Hinata, and he was feeling incredibly good to have her there in his arms again.

Cheesy right? But forget it people, she's still a toddler so don't even think about it.

Gaara watched from the other side of the gate, his face covered by a paper bag since Hinata still hated his face. He watched enviously as Hinata unconsciously gripped on Naruto's shirt tighter. He remembered the gypsy's words. They become more aggressive with what they want. And from what he could see, Hinata was very fond of Naruto.

He scoffed and turned his head away. He was already completely aware of what Hinata thought of Naruto long before he decided to make her his wife, and he had thought of that already. He knew that Naruto didn't return her feelings and had eyes only for that pink haired teammate of his.

He spared the other two a glance and saw Naruto's expression. He was happy and he saw that his arms had tightened around the girl. Gaara never thought that something like this would have happened. He briefly wondered if Naruto preferred younger girls and that caused a shiver to run down his spine. Of course not. It was just because Hinata was a dear friend of his and that was why he looked like that.

He sighed and turned away, intent of going back to the tower to finish signing some documents. Besides, once he managed to present his proposal to the Hyuuga clan, he doubted that they'd refuse him.

* * *

Naruto watched as Hinata waved from the sandbox that she was playing in. It had been three days since the others had left to go search for the cure, but from what he remembers, it would take them 4 days to get there. He wonders how long it would take them to find it.

His eyes followed Hinata as she ran around the place, trying to get the other kids to play with her. He smiled. In those three days that he had to watch over her, he managed to learn more about her than when they had known each other all those years.

First of, he managed to learn that she loved cinnamon rolls. They once passed by a bakery when they were looking for a short cut back to the tower and she had run up to the cashier to get some, without even asking him first.

Second, she loved the smell of jasmines. He once found her in Temari's room using one of her perfumes one too many times. She had almost finished the whole bottle of perfume since she kept spraying it wherever she went. Temari decided to just give it to her since she'd probably use it up in a day or two. She was right, but Hinata wasn't really disappointed since the room they were staying in wouldn't stop smelling like jasmines for awhile.

Third, Hinata liked to paint. He had left her at one point to send Tsunade a letter to tell the Hokage why they had to extend the mission. It took him longer than expected since he had to find where they kept the messenger birds and it took him awhile to make up an excuse since he hadn't thought of one in advance. When he got back to the room, he saw that she had managed to paint a few pictures that Sai would have been proud of. He was really surprised when he tried to take away the paint from her, she put a fight. In the end, she fell asleep on the floor, her face painted a nice blend of colors of yellow, red, and violet.

There were a lot of other things that he managed to learn, but the one that had struck him the most and the one thing that he wouldn't forget was the fact that she liked him. Of course, the confession she made in that abandoned building was only the first. He had brushed it off as the kind of love that friends had for each other, but after her 12th confession, he started to think that maybe she really does like him.

After that, he found it was hard trying to get his mind off the idea of the older Hinata.

As Hinata shouted at him from the swings, he smiled at her and didn't realize that someone has seated himself beside him. He turned to look and saw the very familiar paper bag.

"Yo Gaara." He said in a greeting, a very wide smile on his face.

Gaara didn't answer, instead he kept his eyes locked on Hinata as she ran around, terrorizing the other children in the playground. Naruto noticed and with a content smile, he then proceeded to watch over his charge.

"Do you have any feelings for her?"

The question came up so suddenly that Naruto hadn't even realized it was directed at him. As the question sunk in, he turned to Gaara, his eyes wide and his face red.

"What?" he asked, his voice cracking a bit.

Gaara refused to look at him but asked again, "Do you have any feelings for her?"

"For Hinata?"

Gaara nodded once and waited for his answer.

Naruto frantically waved his arms everywhere as his face turned an even brighter shade of red. "Of-course-I-have-feelings-for!-But-not-that-kind-of-feelings-since-she's-my-friend!-But-I kind-of-like-her-too-so-I-suppose-I-have-feelings-for-he-not-only-as-a-friend-and-I-thin- I'd-like-to-get-to-know-her-better-andandand…"

Gaara had turn his attention towards the blond who had turned into a black and yellow puddle in his seat.

After a few minutes, Naruto managed to control himself and with a calm smile, he faced Gaara and said, his face still pretty much red, "I-I guess I do have feelings for her."

Gaara merely stared at his friend as he digested the words. He had already decided to marry Hinata and had told the council so. But hearing his friend just confess to liking Hinata made him stop and think for a while. Could e really do this to his friend?

He turned his attention to Hinata and his eyes softened when he saw her give a flower to a young girl who was crying from a scraped knee. His heart softened when he saw her sit down with the little girl and rubbed her back, trying to get her to stop crying.

The image of Hinata appeared in his mind, the Hinata who he had always had admired, her strength and her will seemed so strong to him. He admired her that even though she looked so fragile and delicate, she seemed so strong.

He could never bring herself to show himself to her, but he loved watching her. He could never take his eyes off of her whenever he came to Konoha. He remembers the first time that he had seen her for a long time. He was in a meeting with Tsunade, and apparently, Shizune had forgotten to tell Hinata of this since the kunoichi had entered the room.

She caught his interest immediately. Her hair almost shined and gracefully followed her every move like gentle waves. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of lavender unlike all the other Hyuuga's that Gaara had encountered in which their eyes seemed like pure white to him. And her skin was flushed a healthy pink color and her smile seemed to brighten any atmosphere.

But when her eyes landed on Gaara, she appeared uneasy and uncomfortable. Gaara looked away and tried to shrug of that feeling. He was used to that feeling but it hurt him to see the most innocent of people look at him like that.

But even so, he watched her, fascinated by her. And the reason why he never thought of Hinata as a first choice to become his bride in the first place was because she seemed to pure to be in his grasp. She was in a whole different world than he was and he didn't want to taint her. But after grueling weeks of looking for a wife, he couldn't think of anyone else. And when Hinata's name, which he buried deep in his mind, popped up, there was no on else that Gaara wanted.

And right now, he knew that there was no other choice from the start.

"I will marry Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto stopped his ranting as he looked at Gaara (who knew he was still talking?). "What?"

Gaara slowly removed the bag over his head and turned to Naruto. Their eyes locked and Naruto could see the determination in Gaara's eyes.

"I will marry Hyuuga Hinata." He repeated, there was finality in his words and Naruto couldn't help but feel shock.

"But… I thought we were friends… and I just admitted to liking her…" Naruto mumbled. Gaara refused to back down.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I've already told the council. Once Hinata turns back to her normal age, I will be contacting the Hyuuga for the wedding arrangements.

Naruto scowled at him and his hand itched to grab Gaara to give him a good talking to. But this wasn't his territory and the people might react badly to seeing him throw a punch at their Kazekage. He stared Gaara down and he frowned, "You don't even know her!" Naruto spat, "How could you even think about marrying her!"

Gaara looked away, "I do know her. More than anyone would have expected." He spared Naruto a glance, "It's you who doesn't know anything about her."

Naruto grit his teeth, "Of course I do!" he protested.

Gaara scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "This is only because of the past few days isn't it? Actually, if this didn't even happen, you wouldn't even be giving Hinata the time of day. You'd be all over that pink haired medic, Sakura wasn't it? She's the one that you actually like isn't she? What? Just because she's not here, you're looking for someone else?"

Naruto clenched his fist, "You're going too far Gaara." He muttered at the other boy. He then gave the red-head a smirk, "But there's one think you're forgetting. I don't think anyone, including you, can force Hinata into something she doesn't want. She doesn't like you Gaara. Just face that fact and look for someone else to be you wife."

Gaara gave Naruto a good, long stare. He wasn't giving her up, not to anyone, and not to Naruto. Not to the person who had made Hinata cry for so long.

"I'm not giving her up."

A shoe hit the side of his head and a loud screech of _bakemono _was heard almost all over Suna. Gaara felt his eye twitch and saw Naruto trying to stifle his laughter, which he was failing horribly.

"Ever."

* * *

**Okay, hi guys! Here is an update! Let us all go yayz! Haha, kidding. But yeah, here it is. I know, more NaruHina-ness in this part, but couldn't be helped. At least we finally know what they feel for Hinata is real and not just some kind of silly infatuation or obsessive wife syndrome thing. Haha. The game is about to begin, both boys must step up their game! Well, if I can step up my game while writing this thing. Thank you guys for reviewing! Seriously, you are the only reason why I continue! Love you guys so much!**

**3 3 3**


	8. Chapter 8

Gaara grit his teeth in frustration as he sat in his office, a cup of tea by his desk and his papers all put aside. He had tried everything to gain Hinata's trust the moment he had told Naruto that he wasn't going to give her up. When that shoe had hit him on the head, he had picked it up and tried to give it back with a smile on his face. He didn't expect that when he got close enough, she'd flung her other shoe as well and ran off with Naruto hot on her tail yelling at her that if she burned her feet on the hot sands of Sunagakure, Neji would have his head.

After that, he tried giving her toys and treats and other things that children wanted, instead every single one of them eventually met the side of his head as she threw it back at him. He had taken a hard look at her face when she threw that stuffed toy of a rabbit and he was surprised when he saw it held some kind of fierce determination and a hint of fear. A sharp pain hit him hard at his chest and he wondered if she threw something else at him. He looked down and saw nothing, that was when he realized that sharp pain was guilt. Until this day, for almost five years, she still feared him. Even though she and her teammates have come to Suna a few times already during missions, she still feared him. It was just that she hid her feelings whenever he was around and wore a mask.

He refused to leave his office after that. He felt hurt and wondered if he'd ever gain her complete trust. He closed his eyes and Hinata's smiling face greeted him. A soft smile appeared on his face as he continued to dream about her, wanting her to smile at him like that for real. It wasn't long before he dozed off, Hinata's face was the only thing he could see.

* * *

Hinata ran in the halls, apologizing briefly to the maids that she managed to bump. Naruto and her were playing a game of hide and seek, and currently, it was her turn to hide. She didn't want to lose against the blond so she had ran off to look for a place that Naruto wouldn't look.

She skidded to a halt when she noticed she managed to run all the way to the Kazekage's office. Looking up at it, she knew that was going to be the last place that Naruto looked. Everyone knew by now that she felt uncomfortable to be around the young Kazekage, and they would know that she would never, if she could, come near him.

Hinata glanced at a nearby window and saw that the sun was about to set. Despite her current situation, she was still Hyuuga Hinata, and she was not stupid. She knew this wasn't her real age, she knew that she shouldn't even be acting this way, but the potion made its way to her system so no matter how much this voice kept telling her how to act properly and how she normally was, she couldn't bring herself to act any differently.

So despite her being… handicapped, that didn't stop her from being aware of her surroundings at all times. That was why she knew that during this time, the Kazekage and his siblings would be walking around the village, doing patrols of their own despite the anbu that surrounded the city.

She gave her a pat on the back for a job well done as she opened the door and went inside. She heard Naruto's voice come closer, so she hurriedly closed the door and hid behind a bookshelf. It wasn't a minute later when the door opened again and she smiled to herself when she heard Naruto panting. Well, she's giving him a run for his money.

As soon as Naruto noticed he was at the office, he shook his head and turned to leave.

When the door closed, she listened to the fading footsteps and when she could no longer hear him, she stepped out of her hiding spot and was prepared to get out when she heard a soft groan. She turned around and was surprised to see the Kazekage on his chair. Her eyes widened and she was prepared to take off her shoe to throw at him when she realized that he had his eyes closed. She looked at the door and then at the Kazekage. She didn't know, but she felt compelled to just go over there.

As quietly as she could, she headed for the red-head and found herself staring up at him. A small smile graced her face as she stared at his sleeping face. His head now rested on his shoulder and she knew that he was going to have a sore neck once he woke up. She almost giggled when she noticed how his nose flared when he snorted in his sleep. The Kazekage didn't seem all that scary when he was asleep.

She took in his appearance and she was surprised to find that he was rather good-looking. The dark rings around his eyes actually complimented his pale face and his red hair that was brushing against his eyelids was a really nice shade. And with the sun setting behind him, it made him look really beautiful.

Hinata blushed and her hands flew to her mouth when she realized just what she was thinking. She hit herself and was prepared to leave when she saw the kanji tattoo that Gaara had that was hiding behind his bangs. Unable to contain herself, she brushed back his bangs and was awed at the detail. She lightly traced her finger on the symbol and she was surprised to find out that it wasn't really a tattoo, but a scar.

She was so engrossed with what she was doing that she didn't even realize that Gaara's eyes had opened.

Gaara had felt that feather light touch and he opened his eyes slowly. He was surprised to find himself staring at Hinata as she traced his scar. He stared at her, her wide doe-like eyes were locked on his scar and she was biting her lower lip. He thought she looked rather cute as she looked so concentrated on what she was doing.

It was only when she had finished tracing every expert stroke that she noticed he had his eyes open.

They stared at each other, sea-foam green meets soft lavender. It was as if time stopped and there was nothing left in the world except for the two of them. Hinata heard her heart pounding in her ears but she refused to look away from those hauntingly beautiful eyes. Gaara was in the same predicament, he couldn't look away because when he looked deeper in her eyes, he could see her, really see _her _and he just couldn't resist.

Only when the door slammed open was when both of them were broken from their reverie.

"Gaara! I can't find Hinata anywhere! What if someone kidnapped her or…" he stopped when he saw both Hinata and Gaara staring at him. Naruto noticed that Gaara's body was angled in a weird way and that Hinata was standing way too close for his liking.

"What were you two doing?" he asked. Hinata blushed until her ears were a bright red. She faced Gaara and yelled at his face, "Gomenasai!" before rushing out of the room.

Naruto and Gaara watched her rush off only to have that awkward silence envelope them. As the seconds ticked by, Gaara decided to speak, he cleared his throat before moving his chair to his desk and picking at one of his papers, although he was already done with everything.

"I should get back to work."

Naruto stared at him and noticed a light embarrassed blush on his face. He didn't speak, he simply shut the door and left Gaara alone. As he walked down the hall, the image of Gaara and Hinata came to mind. When he had opened the door, he saw the two of them, face to face, staring into each other's eyes. Despite the fact that Hinata was a toddler, it had looked so intimate to Naruto. And that was the thing, because when he had barged into Gaara's office, he could clearly remember that it was 17 year old Hinata that he was looking at. Only when he had blinked did Hinata was once again a child in his eyes.

He found Hinata inside the room they shared. She had covered herself with the blanket, huddled at the corner of the bed. Naruto let himself smile as he went forward. As the bed dipped down because of his weight, Hinata had _eeped _and made a run for it. Unfortunately for her, Naruto had pounced and had her lithe frame trapped between his arms.

"Found you." He told her and the figure in his arms stilled and struggled again a few moments later, only because she wanted to get the blanket off her head. Once the blanket was pooled around her torso, successfully covering Naruto's arms as well, she gave the blond a good long stare. Naruto didn't mind. Staring into Hinata's eyes made him realize just how beautiful her eyes were. But he was a bit disappointed that he couldn't bring out the woman in the child. He somehow knew as he stared at her, that it wasn't the same as when she was staring at Gaara.

"You have pretty eyes…" Hinata whispered and he felt her small hands caress the side of his face. Naruto grinned, "So do you, Hinata-chan." He told her happily. He thought she was going to leave it at that so he was surprised when she leaned forward and gave his nose a quick peck. A blush appeared on his cheeks but he didn't pull away when the small Hinata once again resumed to staring at him.

"I love you, Naru-chan." She said and grinned. Naruto smiled back but didn't answer. Instead he pulled her in his arms and hugged her, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He didn't know how he felt. After all, it was only two days ago when he came to understand that he did like her. He just didn't know whether or not it was love.

He stood up, Hinata still encased in his arms and he knew from her steadily-breathing form that she had fallen asleep. He chuckled and fixed the bed in one arm before laying Hinata down on the mattress. She immediately snuggled to the pillow besides her with a content smile on his face.

Watching her peacefully like that, he couldn't help but bend down and give her a gentle kiss on her forehead. He stood up and headed outside. At the doorway, he looked back one more time and smiled before he left.

* * *

_Okay! Here is a new update! If last time, we had our fill of NaruHina, now we have GaaHina, and well, I'm deciding to officially make it GaaHina. I apologize to those who supported NaruHina story, but we should all admit that my story was indeed heading into GaaHina territory. As much as I want to make a NaruHina, making it a triangle with Gaara and letting Naruto get the girl is really hard for me. GaaHina is my OTP so I know one way or another, it will go the GaaHina way. It's not a loss anyway, NaruHina is popular without my help, so I'll go help with the GaaHina fandom for now. But I am writing a kind-of-short NaruHina so be sure to support it when it comes out. Haha, shameless plugging. I haven't been writing that much lately though and haven't planned anything out since school is just about to start here, so the next chapter and that new story might take a while, but be sure to leave reviews and I'll be sure to come back sooner rather than later. HUGS! Love you guys... _


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata woke up and she sat up on the bed rubbing her hands on her eyes, trying to rub away the drowsiness. Once she was fully awake, she spread her arms out before her, staring at her arm to her hands and finally, to her fingers. She wiggled them experimentally and she sighed.

Getting up, she fixed her dress before jumping down the bed. The blanket pooled around her feet, but she didn't really care. Usually, she would've made a fuss about the unmade bed, but she felt so hungry that she didn't care. Looking at the clock, she frowned when she realized that she had skipped both dinner yesterday, and breakfast today. Why didn't Naru-chan wake her up?

Hearing her tummy growl at her, she ran for the kitchen. For the past few days that she's been trapped there, she somehow knew her way around the place. Once she found the kitchen, she gave herself a pat on the back for a job well-done and she hurried inside to get something to eat.

Different smells assaulted her nose and she grinned. She hurried towards the cook and tugged a his shirt. He had looked down and his old, gray eyes widened at the sight of her, but they soon softened as he understood why she was there.

"You must be hungry. Have you just woken up? No wonder I didn't see you at the dining table." He smiled and his eyes crinkled up. Hinata concluded that she liked his smile.

The cook went around the kitchen, leaving Hinata sitting on the kitchen table. As soon as he found an appropriate breakfast for her, he went back to her and gave her the plate with a big smile on his face. She seemed grateful when he handed her pastries and she quickly gobbled them all down.

When she drank everything down, she quickly gave the cook a hug before leaving the kitchen in search for Naruto. The cook just smiled fondly.

"I like that kid."

Hinata walked around the place, looking for Konoha's number one most hyperactive ninja. She was getting worried and it showed as she wrung her hands on her skirt. She didn't really pay it any attention that he wasn't there when she woke up, but now that she thought about it, he was always there to greet her good morning.

Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes at the thought of Naruto leaving her behind.

Her fears were confirmed when she stuck her head inside the Kazekage office in hopes that Naruto was with his red-headed friend.

Gaara didn't see her, so he didn't know she was able to hear everything that he and his ninja were talking about.

Gaara threw down the papers on his table, completely frustrated as he ran a hand through his messy red hair. He glared at the officer who was unlucky enough to deliver the news to me. The poor sap gulped, scared to death at that menacing glare. Everyone loved and trusted their Kazekage, but that didn't mean that they weren't scared of him. The Kazekage was downright _scary _sometimes.

"What do you mean he just left?" he exclaimed, pounding his fist on his table. The sound echoed throughout the room and it left an impression.

"Well, Kazekage-sama, he was just spotted leaving the gates somewhere around dawn."

"And nobody thought to stop him?"

The ninja refused to answer, the answer already obvious on his face. Gaara sighed as he tiredly rested his head on the palm of his hand.

"Why hadn't anyone informed me of this?" he asked.

"We all assumed that he had already told you Kazekage-sama."

Gaara sighed again as he turned his chair to look out the window. The sun was high up in the air and according to his men, Naruto had left early this morning. What the hell was that idiot thinking.

"How am I going to tell Hinata..?" he whispered to himself. He was surprised when a soft voice answered for him, his eyes widening as he turned back around, almost falling off his seat.

"Naru-chan… left… me?" Hinata asked. At first, she simply felt numb. She couldn't feel anything but this loud thumping in her heart. It didn't take long however for those loud thumps to become painful.

She fell down to her knees, her eyes misting up and she could barely see. All she could hear was the shuffling of feet as the other two people in the room crowded around her.

* * *

Gaara watched Hinata from his window. She was at one of the towers, sitting on the railings on the balcony. He was worried that she might fall off, but he was well-aware that she kept some of her ninja skills.

What he was really worried about was how she was doing. She had refused to eat all day, despite whatever it is that everyone gave her. When he had tried to console her himself, she ran from him and now he was scared that she might run again if he tried.

But seeing her like that broke his heart. In a situation like what she was in, it was hard being left alone. He remembered when he was at that age, he felt hurt and insecure when people left him. Despite Hinata being 17, she was currently 5. You wouldn't be able to escape that pain.

Gaara ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. He looked back at his office and immediately spotted an old, worn-out bear. A soft, sad smile graced his face as he stared at it. That bear had always given him comfort when he was young.

He walked towards it and picked it up, his hand brushing gently at the soft fur. Looking back at the window, he could still see Hinata's petite silhouette on the balcony railings.

With a determined look in his eyes, he strode out the room and headed for the tower where Hinata was.

It didn't take him long to find her. The door to the balcony was open and Hinata was sitting on the railing with her back to him. Before he even took one step outside, he heard her soft voice.

"Please just go away…"

Gaara looked at her and when he saw that shake of her shoulders, he knew that he wasn't going anywhere.

He came forward, and in one move, he wrapped his arms around her lithe frame.

"Bakemono…" she muttered as she weakly tugged at his arms.

He ignored what she said and just held her. He could feel her trying to keep from crying. Her frame shook as she stubbornly refused to let the tears flow.

"It's okay to cry…" he whispered.

Those words were like magic. As soon as he whispered them in her ears, she started to sob. He felt her tiny hands clutch at his sleeves and felt her tears seep through the fabric. He held her tighter, not wanting to let go.

As soon as she calmed down, he gave her the bear, gently placing it in her hands.

"When I felt alone, he was my only friend…" he held her gently, and she hiccupped as she gently held the bear.

She turned to him, a small genuine smile on her face despite the tears still clinging to her lashes.

"Thank you…"

Gaara smiled back.

"You're welcome."

* * *

_OMG! KILL ME NOW! I KNOW YOU WANT TO! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER! KILL ME!_

_Now I got that out of my system, I shall explain to you in a dignified manner why I haven't updated. One word. School. Damn school and keeping me away from my fanfics. Blame them and spare my life! Burn them to the ground! Lol. Not making any promises, but I'll try to update faster despite school and whatever it is that school wants._

**_Reviews would be appreciated and would motivate this lazy writer to write more. :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

For the next few days, Gaara managed to gain Hinata's trust. She smiled at him, and held his hand and usually accompanied him whenever he went on his daily rounds around the village. She was curious about a lot of things and wouldn't hesitate to ask him about the things that piqued her interest. She sometimes even dragged him to places she wanted to explore.

He grew fond of her in turn. He had a _difficult _childhood, and from what he's heard, Hinata felt that as well when she was young. Having the chance to act as a young kid again had somehow put them at ease. Of course, in Gaara's case, it was hard to ignore the many pairs of eyes watching you as you sit on the sand and try to build a sand castle, but he found that he didn't care.

Right now, they were at the balcony where their unlikely friendship started. They were supposed to wait for the meteor shower but Hinata had fallen asleep.

Gaara smiled softly as he stared at Hinata. He brushed her bangs away and lightly kissed her forehead. He wanted her to be with him, as Hinata, but at the same time, he didn't want her to go back. Why? Because he was scared.

Yes, Gaara was scared that once Hinata goes back to her normal age, she'd just smile at him, and leave him. He didn't want that. He didn't want her to become just friends with him. He didn't want her to go back to Naruto. He didn't want their relationship to go back the way it used to.

The more logical side of his brain was telling him that Hinata wasn't that kind of girl. That she wouldn't just forget the times that they spent together even if she wasn't herself at the time. But that didn't really stop him from worrying. He knew Hinata loved Naruto, and now that Naruto was aware that he somehow feels the same way, would she go to him? Would she readily accept him even after leaving her here? Maybe if he had a good explanation, Hinata was sure to take his pitiful self back.

He was pulled away from his thoughts when he saw a single bright streak in the sky and he knew that the meteor shower just started. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and wondered whether or not to wake her up. But knowing her, her of right now, she'd throw a tantrum when she wakes up and blame him for not seeing the meteor shower.

He gently shook her awake and he watched in fascination as she opened her eyes. He didn't understand it, but the time that _Hinata _came out the most, was usually when Hinata wakes up. As she blinks at him drowsily, there was something in her eyes that Gaara knew was her usual self.

"Gaa-chan..?" Hinata asked as she rubbed at her eyes.

Gaara smiled and he propped her up.

"It's starting."

She soon became fully awake as that enthusiasm only a child could possess coursed through her veins. She happily pointed at the stars and laughed and cheered and she was in a state of such happiness that Gaara couldn't help but chuckle at her antics.

She then looked up at him, their eyes meeting..

"Gaa-chan… have you made a wish yet?"

Said red-head's eyes smiled but shook his head.

"I don't believe in wishing on falling stars."

Hinata pouted, "Why not?"

Gaara slightly tilted his head to the side at the question and quickly contemplated on his answer, finally, he turned to look back at Hinata and told her, "Because. They've lost all will to stay in the sky, why would I entrust my wishes to them?"

He was surprised at how quick Hinata answered as she replied, "They only fall so they could be closer to us. Our wishes are our most precious of desires, and something that precious should be handled with love and care."

Gaara blinked.

Hinata smiled at him and she leaned back on his chest and continued to watch the skies with enthusiasm.

Gaara smiled as well and placed his chin atop her head, careful not to rest too much weight lest she gets hurt.

He turned his eyes to the falling stars and decided that it wouldn't hurt to try.

"_I wish… that she wouldn't leave me."_

* * *

Hinata woke up to the bright sun. She sat up and groggily looked around. She was back in her room in Suna. A frown appeared on her face as always whenever she remembers that Naruto wasn't there with her. She idly wondered where he had gone since she was a bit worried, but she quickly brushed it off and decided that she'd rather be angry with him rather than worried.

She looked around and found Gaara propped on the chair. She smiled. He must have brought her there and fell asleep as well. After all, he did stay up late just so they could he could watch the meteor shower with her.

She jumped down on the bed and made her way towards him.

She watched as his chest heaved up and down with deep steady breaths. She brushed away his bangs and brushed her fingers gently across her scar. It brought her back to that day when she had hidden in his office.

It wasn't so long ago, but she remembered just how scared she was of him; how that image of blood raining always came with his eyes. Her heart always echoed in her ears in fear. She knew he changed, but that didn't stop the irrational fear that she had of him.

But now, here he was, sleeping soundly a few centimeters away, and she wasn't feeling any fear. The only thing she was feeling right now was this sense of security and comfort.

He murmured something in his sleep and Hinata backed away, thinking that she woke him up. But seeing that she was mistaken, she stepped closer again, straining to hear what he was saying. She giggled quietly, who thought Gaara talked in his sleep.

"Don't leave me…" Gaara whispered and Hinata's eyes widened, she wondered who was it that he was talking about.

His eyes then opened and they were staring at each other, drowning in each other's gazes and very much like that day, Gaara could only see the older Hinata, staring at him with bewilderment. He grabbed her hand and placed it above the spot where he could feel his heart beating.

"Don't leave me…" he repeated and Hinata smiled. She squeezed his hand and kissed his forehead.

"I won't"

* * *

_Okay dokie. So it's been a month and a half. I don't think it's that bad this time… is it? I'm hhaving problems with the plot that's why I took so long, but after brainstorming, I think I've got a decent storyline. I'm not making any promises on updating faster so yeah… _

_Hope you guys like this! GaaHina ftw! Hehe, with Naruto temporarily out of the picture, it's easier to write about them. Hehe. _

_You give me reviews, I give you cookies. It's a win-win. Please..? You know you want the cookies. _

_Until the next chapter then. :)_


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata woke up to the sound of someone shouting. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling above her. She wondered why it was different than the usual ceiling that she saw. She was used to waking up and seeing the flower illustration at the top filled with cracks. That was when she realized she was in Gaara's room.

Sitting up, she let the blanket fall to her waist and looked around. She rubbed at her eyes groggily and tried to recall what happened. Ah yes. She didn't want to go to bed yet so she decided to watch Gaara work. She had still wanted to play but his bed was so comfortable she must have fallen asleep.

Hearing the shouts continue, she decided to get up and investigate. Jumping down from the bed, she hastily put on her slippers and hurried outside, wanting to locate exactly where the ruckus was coming from. As she neared her destination, she was pretty certain that it was Temari who was shouting, but to whom, that Hinata still needed to find out.

As soon as she reached the right floor, Hinata's eyes widened to see Naruto in a kneeling position in front of Temari. She could hear him mumbling apologies but apparently, Temari was having none of it.

"How could you leave her alone without even an explanation? Do you know just how devastated the kid was when you left?" Temari exclaimed as she paced back in forth in front of the blond.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto all but screamed, "But I had to leave immediately before Tsunade-baachan came to hunt me down and kill me!"

"What kind of pathetic excuse is that?" Temari shouted at him angrily before hitting him on the head. Hinata didn't mind. She's been around Temari for awhile now and just understood she did that when she was annoyed. And even she has to admit that Naruto was irritating at times.

She spotted Gaara sitting on a nearby chair drinking some coffee as he simply watched as Naruto and Temari both screamed each others heads off. Hinata ran to him and pulled on his shirt, simultaneously asking him what they were fighting about.

Gaara placed his cup of coffee in a nearby table and then lifted off the ground and unto his lap.

"Well..?" Hinata urged, looking at him expectantly. Gaara smiled in amusement.

"Well what?"

HInata pouted before pointing at the two who had not yet noticed Hinata come down.

"Why are they fighting?"

Gaara chuckled before pulling Hinata closer, letting her snuggle against him.

"Temari is yelling at Naruto because she's mad at him for disappearing without a trace. Naruto's yelling because Temari can't seem to get her head around the fact that Naruto's life was in danger."

A dramatic gasp came from Hinata and she twisted her body around to look at Gaara. Her eyes were wide with concern and her mouth was open wide. Her chubby little hands were covering her face, just for the added effect. Gaara couldn't tell whether or not she was doing it on purpose or she was just overly-dramatic when surprised.

"Naru-chan's life was in danger?" she asked in a whisper.

Gaara nodded but didn't say anything else. He doubted Tsunade would actually kill Naruto, but he was sure the blond would have probably be in a lot of pain that he's wish he was dead.

In worry, Hinata scrambled off of Gaara's lap and ran to Naruto, tackling him in the process.

"Naru-chan!" Hinata wailed. Gaara simply watched as Naruto froze in surprise, with Hinata holding unto him tightly and sobbing on his chest. The shock finally wearing off, he hugged Hinata and turn and started bawling like a little child as well, yelling at how sorry he was for leaving her behind and not saying anything and that she must probably hate him so much.

Gaara was surprised that Temari and some of the maids who went out to watch were also wiping a tear or two from this reunion.

After the sobfest, Gaara offered Naruto some breakfast, saying that Hinata hadn't had anything to eat yet as well. Naruto took the offer gratefully.

As they were seated around the table, Naruto proceeded to tell everyone the story of his disappearance.

Apparently, he decided to fess up one night when he couldn't go to sleep so he decided to go and send out a letter to the Hokage. Apparently though, Neji had beat him to it and had sent a message already where in Naruto took one long look at the letter filled with threats that he didn't even bother packing enough necessities and ran. Everything else was wiped clean off his mind as he feared for his life.

Hinata quickly forgave him, just as Gaara knew she would, but he was somewhat irritated. He was in charge of a toddler for crying out loud. What if something happened to her here? Sure, they all looked out for her, but they all have their own jobs to do. Even Gaara had to leave her in her room more than a few times to get some work done because the council were all complaining about his lack of priorities.

"Otou-san is here?" Hinata squealed loudly and Gaara's head shot up.

"What?" he asked dumbfounded. The Hyuuga head? Here? In Suna?

Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. After hearing that I was back in Konoha, they demanded an audience with Tsunade-baachan while I was still in the room and tried to convince her to kill me. She negotiated with them and told them they should just come with me to see Hinata."

Temari backpedaled, "Wait, what do you mean _them?_"

The sound of a door being opened forcefully made them all jump off their seats and be on guard. Shouting could be heard as some ninjas on duty tried to keep the intruder out.

"Let go of me!" a hoarse, and yet dignified, voice reached their ears and Hinata's eyes were suddenly filled with glee.

"I demand you let me go right now!"

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan, I'm here!" another voice shouted and everyone had to move out of the way as Hinata zoomed out of the room. Everyone else followed suit.

They were all met with two Hyuuga's battling it off with some of the guards. Everyone could tell they weren't using their real strength as they could get in pretty big trouble.

"They're with me." Gaara told the guards and they immediately retreated, bowing to Gaara in respect. He then turned his attention to the two Hyuuga's who stood in his lobby. Hiashi was dusting off the dirt off his robes while Hanabi had been tackled to the ground by Hinata.

They stepped forward and Gaara, slipping into the role of Kazekage, gave the Hyuuga head a small smile.

"Welcome to Suna, Hyuuga-san."

* * *

_I know, I know. No excuses for me. More than a month. Again. Sorry. But hey, it's not entirely my fault. I couldn't log in to FF for the whole _week. _So yeah..._

_I managed to catch Naruto's birthday right? So here it is, the one half of my birthday present for him. His return to LLD. I couldn't do anymore chapters with him gone because really, what kind of romantic scenes could I do with a grown man and a child without turning it pedophilia. Or I could just repeat the looking in the eyes thing over and over again which would probably not sit well with a lot of you so... Naruto's back! And he's got someone with him!_

_Hinata in child form wouldn't be for any longer. You'll just have to wait a few before Shikamaru and the others return. XDD _

_Anyway, for Naruto's birthday and mine (which was a few days ago) please please please **review!**_

**_P.S. _**_Please have a look at my new story, **Not Cinderella. **I'm really proud of this one and it's only going to be 3 to 5 chapters. Plus, the chapters are long so yeah. It's my masterpiece. It's the other half to my birthday present to Naruto so it's a NaruHina. Please read it and give it as much love as you gave Lovely Lil' Darling and Crossdressing! Please! :3_


	12. Chapter 12

Hinata sat on her sister's lap as Gaara, Hiashi, and Naruto were sitting around the dining table, discussing about Hinata's situation. She was sucking on a lollipop as she watched the very stern faces of Gaara and Hiashi staring Naruto down.

"I'm sorry?" Naruto squeaked when the tension was too much for him to handle.

Hiashi glared at him but sighed. He had already confronted the Uzumaki in Konoha so there was no use lashing at him now. Instead, he turned his attention to Gaara who had immediately felt his gaze and looked up.

"You have my gratitude for letting my daughter stay under your roof Kazekage-sama," Hiashi told Gaara with a slight bow, "As soon as my nephew comes back with the antidote, we will be on our way."

Gaara waved a hand, "There's no need, Hyuuga-san," he told the older man, "It will put us all at ease to see Hinata-san to her normal self again."

Hiashi nodded his head warily but let it go as he faced his daughters.

Big lavender-tinted eyes looked up at him and in a second, pudgy little arms were reaching out to him. His eyes crinkled with an unseen joy at seeing his eldest small again. A small part of him wished that she'd stay like that so she wouldn't have to leave him so soon.

"Tou-san!" she cried out happily and Hiashi picked her up in his arms and headed out the room with Hanabi following. Gaara signaled a maid to lead them to a guest room where Hinata will now be staying with her family.

Naruto pouted.

"What's wrong with you now?" Gaara asked, surveying his friend slumped on the table. Naruto looked up with tears in his eyes and snot dripping down his nose. He sniffed loudly and wiped at his face with the back of his hand.

"I… I wouldn't be rooming with Hinata-chan anymore?"

Gaara sighed before he backhanded Naruto to the opposite wall. He pinched at the bridge of his nose and looked up just as Naruto picked himself up.

"Well of course she'd be staying with her family. You didn't expect that she'd be staying with you the whole time?"

"Well… I guess, but still."

Gaara kept quiet and soon enough, the whole room was filled with this awkward kind of silence.

"So…" Naruto started, "You… you planning to tell them about it?" Naruto asked bitterly as he sat looked away and rested his head on the palm of his hand. His bottom lip jutting out as he narrowed his eyes to the empty space on the wall.

Gaara stared at him before sighing and shaking his head.

"I don't think it's the right time to tell them of something like this just when they got here." He says softly as he massaged his temples. "Perhaps once Hinata comes back to her normal age."

Naruto made a noise that sounded like a muffled groan before he turned to look at Gaara, "You're… you're really serious about making Hinata your wife..?" he asked in a mumble.

Gaara intertwined his fingers together and thought about it. He knew, that yes, he still haven't really talked to Hinata; the Hinata that was once scared of him, and all the feelings that he has for her stemmed from spending time with her in her child form. But he knew that Hinata was still in control of that child. That it was her eyes that watch him and her heart that speaks.

Kind of cheesy but that's how he feels.

"Yes." He said, his voice unwavering, "As long as Hinata allows it, I will make her my wife."

"And what if she doesn't want to be your wife?" Naruto asks, "What if she wants someone else?"

Gaara glanced at him, his forehead crinkling in slight displeasure from where the conversation was starting to go.

"Someone like you?" he asked, his voice laced with little spite. He knew Hinata had, _has, _feelings for Naruto, but he didn't want to give her up to him. He thought of Naruto as a friend, a brother even, but Naruto's been leading her on for such a long time whether or not he was aware of it. He didn't want Hinata to just get hurt in the end.

Naruto didn't answer him, instead, he ignored the question altogether and continued to prod Gaara, "Well, what would you do?"

Copying Naruto's solution, Gaara ignored him and stood up from his seat and headed for the door.

"I suggest you get some sleep Naruto."

He left Naruto at the table as he headed out to his own room, his thought swirling in his head. What would he do exactly? What would he do when Hinata looks at him, with pity in her eyes and tell him no, she foes not want him. Does not want to marry him. Does not want anything to do with him.

He stopped and shook his head, trying to clear his head only to find out his feet had led him to the tower where Hinata had cried after Naruto had left. He lingered by the doorway and hesitantly walked forward.

He walked forward and leaned against the railings on the balcony, thinking that if she didn't want him, there was nothing else he could do but let her go. Who was he to force her into a marriage with him? The council may disagree with him as Kazekage, the civilians as well, but they can't really throw him off the position. It was something he earned nevertheless and not having a wife wasn't going to change that.

If it's what she wanted, Gaara would give it to her.

"Gaa-chan..?"

Gaara whipped back to find Hinata standing there in pajamas, clutching at his old bear. His eyes softened as he walked to her and picked her up.

"What are you still doing up?" he asked, "And why aren't you with your father?"

Hinata giggled which ultimately turned into a yawn before she faced him, "Couldn't sleep... and Tou-san is too loud."

Gaara chuckled and Hinata followed suit, their laughter the only sound echoing around them. Hinata rested her head on Gaara's chest and snuggled up to his warmth. Suddenly, she noticed something that made her smile wide.

"What? What is it?" Gaara asked as she noticed. Hinata raised her chubby little arms to point at the sky just as another falling star disappeared from view.

Gaara's eyes followed the star, his eyes becoming sas as he remembered his wish from that night when they had waited for the meteor shower. He suddenly felt selfish and bitter. What was he, a child, wishing for something like that on a piece of rock.

As though reading his thoughts, Hinata placed the palm of her hand on his chest, right on top of where his heart should be.

"I won't leave you. I promise."

His eyes widened as he took in Hinata's face, filled with sincerity and determination and he let out a laugh. Hinata pouted.

"What, what's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm just glad." He tells her and kisses her forehead. Hinata smiles.

It was such a peaceful and quiet night, with their arms around one another, only for a loud shout from break the silence.

"Gaara! Gaara where are you!" Naruto's voice rang out to them and he looked back to the entryway to tell him where they were. Soon enough, Naruto came into view, his face urgent and excited.

"They'e back." He says and Gaara knew exactly what he meant.

* * *

Hey guys. So here's the update to Lovely Lil' Darling. Short and completely shameful considering the months I've been gone, but hey it's an update. If you read previous chapter which isn't a chapter at all, then you wouldn't be asking me what has happened to me these past months. *sigh* Hope you guys still like this, I'm trying to wrap it up as you can see.

Anyway, I'll repeat what I've said previous. If you have an AO3 account, subscribe to **vvictory**. If you can't subscribe to an author if they don't have a story yet I have no idea about that well, bookmark. The stories will come soon. Really. Also, if you have a tumblr account, come and follow **flightlessvictory** and/or track flightlessvictory. If you want to let me see something, tag it as that as well. Thank you.

Also, Not Cinderella readers (if there are any out there).. the next chapter is coming up.. just be a little patient. I mean, you guys waited for like 9 months, what's a few more hours or days, right? /shot. Anyway. Yeah.


	13. Chapter 14

Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru all stood at the head of the table while everyone settled into their seats. Hiashi had grabbed Hinata from Gaara as soon as they entered and had placed her on the seat closest to the three.

The three looked tired, but nonetheless looked accomplished as they stood there, holding unto a small vial which contained what Gaara could only assume as the antidote.

"Is that it?" Naruto asked, pointing at the crystal clear vial and Kiba shook it just to let them see the swirling liquid inside.

"Of course, you moron." He playfully growled at him, perhaps a little too triumphant to be really annoyed with Naruto asking obvious questions, "We wouldn't be presenting it here to you guys if it wasn't."

Gaara nodded and folded his arms across his chest, "How was the trip?" he asked casually, as though they just came back from the local market or some sort. But it wasn't exactly a life-threatening mission either, it just took them a few days to go and get back, but that was it. An errand. A vitally important one, but an errand nonetheless.

Shikamaru grimaced, "It wasn't that bad, but trying to look for the plant was troublesome. It wasn't as hard as she made it seem, but the gypsy girl wasn't all that helpful when she was supposedly helping us."

Kiba snickered at this and the lot of them turned to him, "Yeah, and some of the people came with us wouldn't stop bugging Neji about his hair." At this, Neji's cheeks reddened and he looked away, "It's not any of their business what I do with my hair!" he snapped at Kiba.

An awkward silence filled the room before Hiashi cleared his throat, "I think it's high time you boys get to the point of gathering us all together instead of just giving Hinata the antidote."

The three of them looked away sheepishly and Akamaru, who was lying down on the carpeted rug beside them gave out a loud whine. Everyone tensed and they knew that there was a catch to this antidote.

"Well, if you really want to knowww…" Kiba started, "Hinata has to do something after she drinks it so the antidote would take effect."

Hiashi's eyes narrowed, "What?" he growled out, his grip on the table tightening.

Both Kiba and Shikamaru turned to Neji and he sighed. Of course, trust the nephew to deal with the father's anger. They weren't going to be on the short end of Hiashi's anger.

"You see, uncle…" he starts slowly, "Hinata-sama has to… kiss someone."

Hiashi's eyes lost the angry fire in them before being replaced with a perplexed look. "That's all?" he asked them, honestly curious as to why the three looked absolutely terrified of telling them, "That's no problem at all."

"Wait, uncle you don't underst—"

"Hanabi, go kiss your sister."

Silence reigned before Neji tried again, "Uncle, Hinata has to kiss a male."

"I'll do it then."

"Who is not her father."

Before he could even open his mouth, Neji cut him off, "or has any familial relations to her."

He turned to Kiba and Shikamaru. The two only blushed before looking away and Neji had to continue, "Or those she only sees as friends."

Hiashi's brow furrowed as he finally took in what Neji was trying to say, "Do you mean to tell me, that Hinata has to kiss a boy… in her state, romantically?"

By the time he growled out the last word, Hiashi had already stood up and towering over them all. They backed away slowly, all wanting to avoid the father's wrath and Neji quickly raised his arms, either trying to calm his uncle down, or as a defense.

"It's not like that!" he squeaked, "Even a light smack on the lips would do!"

Hiashi's anger filled the room and the tension turned almost unbearable before Hiashi cooled and sat back down, relenting.

"Alright, but that's all there is to that. I am not letting any of that foolishness last for a second longer than necessary."

As soon as he finished speaking, he turned to look at Naruto and everyone followed his example. Gaara felt his chest sting a little but he chased the feeling away, knowing he never had a chance in the first place.

As though reading his thoughts, Neji gave him a quick glare before turning his attention back to Naruto.

The blond sat frozen in his seat before he scrambled back, "Wh-what are you all looking at me for?!" he exclaimed as he leaned back in his chair and instinctively closed his eyes.

Hiashi scoffed.

"I may act like I don't care about my daughter," a pause, perhaps having an internal struggle on just how wrong his methods of teaching were, "but I'm not blind that I don't see my daughter has feelings for you."

Naruto cracked open an eye, a blush playing on his cheeks as he watched everyone nod with agreement. If that wasn't the most obvious thing in Konoha, they didn't really know what is.

Naruto turned to look at them, at Hiashi who was glaring at him with ferocity, and surrender, to Neji who somehow looked the same way, to Gaara who was staring at the wall above his head. And lastly, he turned his eyes to Hinata, who had stayed silent in her seat, leaning on the table and watching Gaara silently with a sleepy smile.

His face tightened before he closed his eyes, stood up, and bowed.

"I can't do it." he took a breath, "I won't do it." he reiterated and straightened up, only to see everyone staring at them with a look of disbelief. It was only a flash of a second before Hiashi was at his throat threateningly.

"What?" Hiashi spat, "All you have to do is kiss her! A child! And you can't even do that?!" He was about to strike a punch before Neji had grabbed him by the arms and pulled him away. But as soon as he had sat his uncle down on the seat and gave him a cup of tea to calm him down, he took his place in front of Naruto.

"I never knew you were the picky type, Naruto." He said lowly, "Now, are you going to kiss her or not?"

Naruto held his ground, "No."

From the back, Kiba whined, getting impatient, "Why not?!" he demanded Naruto, "What's so hard, or wrong, about just giving her a light smack on the lips so this could all be over and done with!"

Shikamaru nodded, "This isn't the time to be choosy, Naruto."

Naruto stared straight ahead before averting his gaze to look at Gaara. The young, redheaded Kazekage was also staring at him with confusion. Seeing as Gaara was the only one in the room who had any real idea what Naruto felt, he was probably the most astonished with Naruto's answer. The blond couldn't believe it himself, but he knew that what he decided on was the right choice.

"I'm not being choosy." He said at last, still staring at Gaara, "But it's because I'm not the one she'd want to kiss."

Everyone shot up at that and Neji backed off.

"What do you mean?" he asked a little warily. "Hinata's always had a crush on you. For the longest time."

Naruto chuckled sadly, "And I wish I could've noticed that sooner, but that was all it was. I was just a crush."

Neji had finally caught on to what Naruto was trying to say and he turned to look at Gaara, "You don't mean… You don't actually think she'd turn back if Gaara kisses her?!" he exclaimed, incredulously, "She doesn't even know him properly! And neither does he!"

"I don't think, I know." Naruto told him, expression determined.

Kiba moved forward, "Naruto, don't take this the wrong way, but Hinata's terrified of Gaara," he spared a glance in Gaara's direction, "No offense."

Gaara made no move to reply as he was as stupefied at Naruto's answer as everyone else was.

"I have to go with the dog boy on this one," Temari spoke up for the first time that night, "It seems a bit impossible if she were to kiss Gaara. Even with his current intentions, I don't think it would work if the feeling wasn't both ways."

"What do you mean by, "intentions"?"

Gaara broke out of his stupor to curse silently at Temari. He wasn't supposed to say anything about the matter before all of this was cleaned up. Neji also had the same idea as he sighed before placing a calming hand on his uncle's shoulder. Before he could explain however, Gaara had stoo up and walked over to Hiashi.

"Hyuuga-san," he spoke to him formally, "I… I had hoped to ask for your permission to have Hinata-san's hand in marriage."

Hiashi didn't reply for a while before he looked up and met Gaara's gaze head on, "And from what I hear, you know nothing of my daughter, and in turn, she knows nothing of you."

Gaara nodded, "If she does not wish it to be so, I will respect her wishes."

Hiashi had no answer for that and merely kept quiet, looking into the distance. Silence filled the room before Shikamaru took a step forward and announced, "I think it'd work."

All heads snapped to him, "What did you just say?" Kiba asked.

"I said, I think it would work."

No one argued this time around as Shikamaru grabbed the vial that they left on untouched on the table. Naruto had silently picked Hinata up and held her in his arms carefully. Feeling her hand hold his cheek made him somehow regret his decision, but he knew it was the right one.

"I'll kind of miss you when you get back to normal." He whispered in her ear as he buried his nose in her hair. She giggled.

"But I'll always be here with you." She whispered back as she made him meet her eyes. Naruto gave her nose a peck.

"If only."

Shikamaru guided him to where Gaara stood, tense and patient at the same time. He carefully opened the vial, making sure not to spill a drop.

"Gaara, I need you to at least take a sip of this." he told the redhead and he complied willingly. He took the vial, and gingerly took a generous sip, feeling a cool, minty feeling go down his throat. He handed Shikamaru back the vial who turned to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan," he cooed, sweating a bit because he wasn't really that good with kids despite what he pulled last time, trying to get Hinata to look at him.

With Naruto helping out, they managed to make Hinata drink the rest of what was left in the bottle.

Everyone held their breath as Naruto silently handed Hinata over to Gaara.

"Be careful with her," Naruto told him and Gaara knew the blond wasn't talking about carrying her.

"Gaa-chan?" Hinata asked as she held on to his shoulders and looked up at him with her wide, innocent eyes. Gaara gulped.

"Hinata-chan…" he started, "I… I need you to ask you a favor?"

Hinata tilted her head, "What is it?"

"I need you to close your eyes."

Hinata giggled, patting Gaara's cheek affectionately before closing her eyes.

With one last look around the room, he took a deep breath, leaned in, and kissed her.

* * *

_So… I'm abusing my deadline for about a few hours. Haha, I promised before the year ends so ta-dah! Here it is! Happy New Year, everybody! I'm kind of cheating since it's already the 1__st__ here in this side of the world, but on the other side it ain't so I'm considering my promise not broken. /slapped. Hehe._

_Anyways, we're almost there guys. We're almost at the end, and I'm feeling a bit joyful and sad about that. When I first started writing this chapter, I honestly felt like I couldn't go on anymore, I've lost all inspiration for this story, but somewhere around the middle, the words just continued to flow out. So yeah, but I think it's about high time we say goodbye. The next chapter may be the last, who knows really, but we're almost there. That we can be sure of. _

_Also, my hope for GaaHina to become canon may have just been crushed, but aren't we all glad that NaruHina seems to have the highest chance of becoming canon? So happy. But so sad. I'm going to miss you Neji, we all will. ; 3 ; _

_So anyway, sorry I missed Christmas, and Hinata's birthday, and partly New Year. XDD Hope you guys can take this as my gift to you lot. Hope you like it, and don't forget to leave a review. w Thanks to those who still read and review my fics, you're really the reason why I haven't stopped writing (even with obvious lack of skill). Mwah. Love lots. _


End file.
